


[Podfic]  Run

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Being a secret teenage werewolf is hard. Frank should know. He is one.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by mrsronweasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258836) by [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley). 



> For Podfic Big Bang 2012. Recorded by argentumlupine, with cover art by aneas.
> 
> Reader's notes can be found at my original journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/17570.html).

cover art created by [Aneas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneas/pseuds/Aneas).

| 

## Length

  * 5:57:32



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012091012.zip) | **Size:** 333 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012091011.zip) | **Size:** 86 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Run%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Run.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
